She's My Girlfriend
by nurinsw
Summary: bagaimana jadinya jika Kyuhyun malah jatuh cinta pada arwah? di sisi lain ia harus segera melupakan Seohyun! dan RinAh yang harus segera kembali pada tubuhnya..
1. Chapter 1

**She Is My Girlfriend**

**Chapter 1.**

**(by : nurinsw)**

Kyuhyun menatap keadaan sekitar. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada gedung apartemen yang berada di tepat di seberang jalan tempat ia berdiri. Gedung apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar, dengan pemandangan depannya sebuah taman pohon yang rindang dan sekelilingnya yang merupakan toko-toko makanan cukup besar yang pasti membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Ia tidak salah lagi memilih apartemen ini untuk menjadi tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Sebuah senyum mulai merekah di wajahnya yang manis, yang tentu saja membuat semua perempuan yang melihatnya leleh dengan sempurna.

_Akhirnya aku menemukan tempat tinggal juga. Baiklah, sekarang aku harus pulang dan membereskan semuanya. Tidak tidak, aku harus memesan kamar dulu di gedung tersebut. Kalau ternyata semua kamar di apartemen tersebut sudah penuh, gimana coba?. Apartemen ini kan tidak terlalu besar._

Ia bergegas menyebrangi jalan dan kemudian masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen tersebut. Terlihat seorang resepsionis yang agak terkejut melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Haeseyo, Naneun Park Ji Hyun imnida. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, doryeonnim?" sapa pegawai perempuan tersebut ramah. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah sekali begitu melihat Kyuhyun datang.

"Apakah masih ada kamar kosong untuk disewa?"

"Masih ada banyak. Mau lantai berapa? Di lantai 1 ini tersedia kamar dari nomor 1 hingga 50, begitu juga lantai 2, 3, 4 dan 5. Apakah Ahjussi mau pilih kamar reguler atau eksecutive?" jelas Pegawai tersebut dengan sangat ramah tetapi malah mendapat respon bingung dari Kyuhyun.

_Seperti kamar hotel saja ada eksecutive sama regulernya segala. _

"Sebentar. Panggil aku Kyuhyun-ssi saja, jangan Ahjussi. Itu tidak enak didengar. Jadi, apa perbedaannya?"

"Hmm banyak. Kamar mandi lebih besar, ruang tamu lebih luas, kamar lebih banyak, ada beranda yang cukup luas, dapur yang menyediakan alat-alat masak lebih lengkap dan sebagainya. Jadi bagaimana?"

_Hoo, begitukah. Ternyata Apartemennnya tidak sesederhana yang kukira. Tapi gak papa lah. Yang penting aku menyukai tenpat ini, sangat._

"Kalau begitu aku pesan yang kamar eksecutive saja. Jogeiyo, Agasshi. Mungkin aku baru akan pindah ke sini lusa. Eotokkhaji?"

"Ah, gwaenchanha. Boleh kami meminta nomor telepon Anda, Kyuhyun-ssi? Supaya lebih mudah." Park Ji Hyun tersenyum dan masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan yang sangat senang. Seperti melihat permata saja.

"Geurae. Ini kartu namaku. Nona bisa menghubungiku kalau memang semuanya sudah siap. Tenang saja, aku serius untuk menyewa apartemen ini."

"Kansahamnida Kyuhyun-ssi. Anda mau memesan kamar nomor berapa?

" Aku mau memesan kamar yang menghadap kearah sana." Kyuhyun menunjuk taman pohon yang berada di seberang gedung.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kamar itu kamar nomor.. Sebentar. Kamar nomor 063. Letaknya di Lantai 2."

"Nee.. Geurayo. Baiklah. Aku pesan kamar itu. Kansamhamnida."

" Ne, kansamhamnida Kyuhyun-ssi. Annyeong haseyo."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang sangat tulus dan membuat pegawai apartemen tersebut leleh. Ia pun keluar dan meninggalkan apartemen tersebut.

"Mwo? Kau mau pindah ke apartemen Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Hyeong? Kan aku ataupun yang lain bisa membantumu mencarikan apartemen yang bagus. Atau kau bisa tinggal di sini bersama kami." Tanya Eunhyuk yang baru saja masuk dorm Super Junior di kantor SME. Wajahnya jelas sekali menunjukkan rasa terkejut sekaligus heran. Ia langsung melepas topi abu-abu yang dipakainya dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Masih mendengarkan inti permasalahan.

"Andwe Hyeong. Bukannya aku tidak mau kalian semua membantuku mencari apartmen dan memilih tinggal di sini bersama kalian, tapi sungguh. Apartemen itu tidak jauh dari sini kok. Tinggal Lurus terus belok kanan sedikit. Aku memilih Apartemen itu karena menurutku letaknya sangat strategis dan di situ banyak toko makanan Hyeong hehe. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot belanja jauh-jauh hehe." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia memindahkan posisinya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Eunhyuk kemudian bersandar pada badan kursi sembari mengambil bantal yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Ia merasa keputusan yang dibuatnya tidak menimbulkan penyesalan sedikitpun karena memang ia sudah memikirkan itu baik-baik.

"Hyeong pasti akan sangat terkejut melihat apartemenku nanti. Jujur saja, apartemennya tidak terlalu besar tapi aku cukup merasa nyaman dan aku senang dengan pemandangannya. Sebuah taman pohon dengan background Kota Seoul yang bercahaya. Tenang saja Hyeong." Kyuhyun berkata lagi. Kali ini berharap Hyungnya tidak terlalu mencemaskannya lagi. Toh, untuk apa juga? Ia sudah besar dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan begitu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku percaya kalau kau memilih apartemen itu dengan perhitungan yang yah –cukup baik, hanya saja yang tidak kami suka adalah kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami sebelumnya? Hal itu membuat kesan seperti kau menjaga jarak dengan kita semua. Itu saja."

"Geurae? Mianhae Hyeong.. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Suer deh ^^" jawab Kyuhyun ragu. Ia kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya meminta perdamaian kepada Hyeongnya.

"Hm.. Dwesseo. Terserah kau saja Kyuhyun-ah. Kapan rencananya kau mau pindah?" tanya Heechul yang sudah pasrah dengan keputusan Kyuhyun yang jelas membuat member Suju lainnya kurang sreg.

"Rencananya lusa."

"Lusa?" tanya yang lain kompak. Kyuhyun tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Hyeong-Hyeongnya yang sungguh sangat jelek. Tapi tawa itu segera mereda melihat Hyeongnya langsung berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Eo. Waeyo?"

"Secepat itukah? Memangnya kau sudah membereskan semuanya?" tanya Donghae. Diantara member yang lain, memang Donghae-lah yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi pantas saja ia bertanya demikian.

"Baru sebagian. Eomma dan Appa juga sudah membantu. Wae? Kalain mau membantuku pindahan juga?"

"Tentu saja Kyhyun-ah. Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresinya yang khas. Wajahnya berubah mendadak ceria sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

Kyuhyun melihat Hyungnya satu per satu. Sepertinya mereka serius dengan ucapan Sungmin hyung.

"Ne. Kalian boleh membantuku Hyung."

"Jinjja? Geurae, lusa kita semua harus ke rumah Kyhyun. Yah! Kyuhyun-ah. Kau kan akan pindah. Berarti kita semua harus merayakannya nanti." Yesung ikut bicara dan disambut sorakan dari member Super Junior lainnya.

Sore itu, dorm Super Junior yang harusnya menjadi tempat latihan mereka untuk merilis album baru mereka mendadak menjadi tempat obrolan mereka yang mengundang tawa dan kegaduhan.

"Baiklah. Cukup sudah kita mengobrol. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan latihan kita. Kalian tidak mau kan Soo Man ahjussi memarahi kita?" tanya Eeteuk sambil berdiri dan membenahi pakaiannya disusul member yang lain.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. Menghirup udara kota Seoul yang masih pagi. Sudah lama sejak ia tidak lagi lari pagi seperti ini. Beberapa bulan ini benar-benar membuatnya harus bekerja walaupun hari itu adalah hari Minggu.

Kyuhyun berhenti, sengaja melewati apartemen yang akan ditempatinya dan melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Cukup bagus untuk ia tempati, tidak ada hal yang kurang yang membuatnya ragu. Ia kemudian lari kembali ditemani senyumnya yang mulai terangkat.

"Haaaaah, akhirnya.. sampai juga !" Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur apartemen barunya sementara hyeong-hyeongnya sibuk membawa masuk barang-barangnya ke dalam kamar.

"YA! Kyuhyun-a! Bantu kami! Barang bawaanmu berat sekali." Ryeowook masih berusaha membawa masuk koper Kyuhyun.

"Eo! Mianhae Hyeong. Aku lupa. Kau pasti kelelahan sekali ya? Wajahmu kasihan sekali haha" Kyuhyun tertawa sekaligus kasihan melihat Ryeowook, ia segera menghampirinya.

"Mwo? Neo jinjja.. Kau mentertawakanku? Eomeo Kyuhyun-a.. Kau benar-benar evil maknae! Tega sekali kau dengan hyeong-hyeongmu ini. Kasihan tuh Eunhyuk-hyeong. Bantu dia!" Ryeowook mencibir. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sikap dongsaengnya itu. Ryeowook kemudian membawa salah satu koper Kyuhyun dan membawanya dekat tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ia mendesah dan melemparkan dirinya ke kasur.

"Ige mwo ya! Itu kasurku hyeong! Jangan menidurinya sebelum mendapat izinku!" ucap Kyuhyun datar, kemudian tersenyum jahil saat melihat ekspresi Hyeong yang satunya ini.

"YA! Kyuhyun-ah! Kau tega sekali denganku. Tau gitu mending aku tidak usah membantumu kemari."

"Wahaha. Kena kau hyeong ! aku hanya bercanda, mianhae." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia kemudian keluar kamar dan segera membantu Eunhyuk juga Sungmin yang sedang membawa barang-barangnya.

"Mwo? Waaaah kau benar Kyuhyun-a! Kamarmu enak sekali ya. Aiish, pemandangan luar jendelanya juga menarik sekali. Aku tidak menyangka di sini ada pemandangan sebagus ini." Eunhyuk menghampiri jendela dan melihat ke bawah. Baru kali ini ia mendapati apartemen kecil yang memiliki fasilitas kamar yang menurutnya tidak terlalu buruk dan terbilang cukup bagus.

"Benar kan apa yang ku bilang? Haha" Kyuhyun medengus, masih memilih untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya sementara Sungmin dan Ryewook menghampiri Eunhyuk. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil di kamarnya.

"Eh? Ini sungguh bagus Kyuhyun-a! Waaah, sepertinya aku harus sering-sering main ke sini kali yah?" Sungmin meledek Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan tatapan sebal Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-a! Jangan berikan aku tatapan seperti itu."

"Ahahaha, mian hyeong."

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Eh lihat! Sepertinya member SuJu lainnya sudah datang."

"Sepertinya." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Hari ini benar-benar lelah. Ia tidak menyangka hyeong-hyeongnya akan seheboh tadi. Ia menoleh ke arah ponselnya yang berdering dan mendapati eommanya yang menelepon.

"Yoboseyo, eomma. Ne, aku sudah sampai. Iya, tadi juga hyeong Suju juga sudah kemari. Apa? Eo, baiklah. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu malam ini eomma. Annyeong." Kemudian meletakkannya kmbali di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menghela napas. Matanya mulai terpejam saat tiba-tiba seseorang lewat didepannya.

Shin Rin Ah sedang berjalan mengendap-endap di depan Kyuhyun saat ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaannya dan melihatnya. Ia langsung terlonjak kaget saat Kyuhyun langsung datang menghampirinya.

"Neo! Nuguya?" Kyuhyun menatap Rin Ah tajam dengan tatapan sinisnya yang membuat Rin Ah justru bergidik takut.

"Em? Anniyeyo! Mianhabnida, kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Rin Ah mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

"mwo ya? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu. Kau pikir dirimu hantu?" Kyuhyun tertawa dan melirik ke Rin Ah sinis. Rin Ah yang langsung mendengus sebal saat Kyuhyun memberinya pandangan –hey jangan bertindak bodoh seperti itu– dan Rin Ah melengos, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa.

Rin Ah terdiam sejenak kemudian melanjutkan,

"Well, tidak sepenuhnya." Jawab Rin Ah, membuat Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa.

"mwoeyo?"

"Aku tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain. Tapi aku juga bukan hantu." Jawab Rin Ah datar.

"Mwoya? Omona! Apalagi sekarang?" Kyuhyun mendengus, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Apanya yang 'apalagi sekarang?'" jawab Rin Ah masih cuek. Kyuhyun langsung mengahmpirinya dan melihatnya baik-baik. Tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Masih tak percaya, sekali lagi Kyuhyun melihat Rin Ah dari ujung bawah hingga ujung kaki, dan tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Sungguh.

Kyuhyun mendongak, mendapati Rin Ah yang tersenyum padanya. Seketika itu juga, Kyuhyun harus mengakui bahwa senyum Rin Ah terlihat manis.

"Jadi, kau ini semacam arwah begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Ia masih tak percaya dengan semua hal yang ia alami barusan. Otaknya tidak bisa diajak kompromi, terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya.

"YA! Aku bukan arwah atau hantu atau apapun yang kau pikir. Aku ini masih hidup. Masih hidup! Hanya saja jiwaku terpisah dengan tubuhku. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk kembali." Jawab Rin Ah panjang lebar. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih tetapi masih bersemangat. Apa yang membuatnya bersemangat? Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Jadi aku harus menyebutmu apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya datar. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkan Rin Ah barusan. Ia menatap Rin Ah, mencari jawaban. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah cengiran lebar dari gadis itu.

"Aku tahu! Kau belum mengetahui namaku kan? Sebut saja aku Rin Ah! Arasseo?" Rin Ah masih masih tersenyum lebar, berharap Kyuhyun menjawab iya, dan kemudian bersedia membantunya.

"Mwo? Shireo! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Jadi untuk apa aku mengetahui namamu?" Rin Ah tersentak, kaget karena mendapat respon yang tak pernah terpikirkannya sekalipun. Rin Ah mendengus dan memutuskan keluar kamar untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Yaa Rin Ah-ssi! Odiya?" Namun tidak Rin Ah hiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia pergi melesat menembus pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun sukses tercengang. Terkejut karena Rin Ah tidak berbohong mengenai ucapannya tadi. Jadi sebenarnya, siapa dia ini?

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia merasa lelah sekali setelah semalaman membereskan kamar apartemennya. Meletakkan barang-barangnya di tempat yang sesuai dan mulai menghias kamarnya. Sesekali ia menengok pintu kamarnya, taku-takut seseorang yang mengaku bernama Rin Ah itu datang tiba-tiba, membuat ia takut dan jantungnya mendadak berhenti. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada seorang pun yang datang mengetuk atau Rin Ah yang bakal menembus dinding pintunya seperti tadi malam. Ia mendesah pelan, mengucek matanya dan kemudian terduduk d atas tempat tidurnya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Kyuhyun-ssi!" Rin Ah menyapa Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebarnya yang khas dan –bisa dibilang– manis namun tetap saja menakutkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"eomeona !" Teriak Kyuhyun kaget. Ia terdiam sejenak kemudian menarik napas panjangnya.

"YA! Kau benar-benar membuat jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak. Lain kali jangan membuatku seperti itu. Astaga, aku lupa. Kau kan hantu. Pantas saja berbuat seperti itu." Tambah Kyuhyun. Ia menyesal karena sebelumnya sempat memikirkan tentang gadis ini yang sekarang membuatnya shock berat.

"Apakah aku begitu menakutkan? Aku hanya ingin menyapamu. Itu saja." Rin Ah berbalik, berjalan menuju dapur dan bermaksud membuatkan Kyuhyun sarapan, tapi kemudian berhenti. Rin Ah sendiri heran, kenapa ia bisa berjalan menuju dapur padahal jelas-jelas ia tahu bahwa ia tidak lagi bisa memegang benda dan ia jelas tidak membutuhkan makanan.

"Mau apa kau?" Kyuhyun bertanya heran. Ia menghampiri Rin Ah, mencoba memegang pundaknya tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kyuhyun sekali lagi tercengang. Ia benar-benar berhadapan dengan seorang hantu sekarang. Di pagi hari pula.

"Mwo? Sekarang kau percaya kan kalau aku ini tidak bisa dlihat?"

"Ah, itu benar! Kau benar-benar hantu ternyata."

"Terserahlah kau mau menyebutku apa. Tapi, aku memang tidak bisa dilihat. Aiiish, aku benar-benar seorang arwah ternyata!" tunduk Rin Ah, ia mulai terlihat muran dan menjadi lemas. Karena kejadian itu, ia jadi seperti ini. Menjadi makhluk 2 dimensi yang tidak bisa dilihat. Tidak mati, tidak juga hidup.

"waeyo?"

"Anniyeyo." Rin Ah mendongak dan tersenyum samar, ia melewati Kyuhyun dan kemudian duduk di tempat tidurnya. Tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Rin Ah-ssi ?" panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Rin Ah segera menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" tanyanya lembut, lebih tepatnya pelan. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat sedih.

"Mmmm, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? M-maksudku, iya kau bisa berada di mana saja. Tapi aku merasa kau sebelumnya tinggal di sini. Benarkah?"

"Eo! Dan kau orang yang telah mengganggu tempat tinggalku sekarang."

"Astaga, jadi kau beneran hantu ya? Kau penghuni apartemen ini?" suara Kyuhyun meninggi. Ia tidak menyangka kalau semua film-film horror yang pernah ia tonton memang benar terjadi. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Well, kau tidak usah takut begitu padaku! Aku tidak akan mengganggumu apalagi sampai memakanmu." _Tentu saja kau telah menggangguku_. Pikir Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Rin Ah yang selanjutnya_. Ia memang tidak terlihat menakutkan sama sekali. _Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun begumam dalam hati. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun, Rin Ah menambahkan,

"Aku memang penghuni rumah ini. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum semuanya terjadi dan akhirnya membuat aku seperti ini."

"Maksudmu? Kejadian apa?"

"Dwaesseo. Aku gak berminat membahasnya sekarang."

"Kemarin, kau sempat bilang bahwa kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali ke tubuhmu? Berarti tubuhmu masih ada?" _Apa-apaan ini. Masa sih aku berkata seperti itu pada orang asing begini? _Batin Rin Ah setengah tak percaya. Rin ah mulai salah tingkah. Saat ini ia benar-benar tidak mau membicarakan dirinya.

"Oh iya, bukankah 6 bulan lalu kau sempat mengalami kecelakaan ya Kyuhyun-ssi? Apakah keadaanmu sudah jauh lebih baik?" Rin Ah mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak senang. Seperti tidak mau membicarakannya juga.

"bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Mm? Gampang saja, sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu aku mulai pergi ke sana-kemari tidak jelas hanya karena merasa bosan. Yah, kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya tidak terlihat, tidak dapat memegang benda apapun dan tidak mempunyai teman bicara. Jadi, aku mulai mencari tahu gosip-gosip tentang selebriti. Salah satunya adalah kau. Hahaha"

"YA! Dasar kau ini. Hmm, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja.. orang yang bertabrakan denganku yang tidak baik-baik saja. Banyak yang bilang ia koma, tapi aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Untung saja perusahaan SM mau membantuku mengurusi semuanya. Dan sejujurnya aku merasa tertolong juga saat keluarga dari orang tersebut tidak menuntutku."

"Geurae? Baguslah. Tapi, Kyuhyun-ssi. Apakah kau tidak merasa bersalah terhadapnya?" tanya Rin Ah mendadak. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka mendapat pertanyaan tersebut.

"Waeyo?" tanya Rin Ah sekali lagi.

"Ah, mmm bagaimana ya? Eh, tunggu sebentra. Kenapa aku jadi banyak bicara denganmu seperti ini? Kau bahkan bukan temanku." Kyuhyu mendengus pelan dan berjalan menuju dapurnya, mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dari lemari es-nya.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau cerita." Jawab Rin Ah cuek. Kyuhyun yang sedang menenggak air mineralnya kemudian berhenti, menengok ke arah Rin Ah yang entah sedang melakukan apa dan menarik napas panjang.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Tentu saja. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meminta maaf kepada orang tersebut. Ia juga tidak tahu apakah orang tersebut masih hidup atau malah sudah meninggal. Ia juga tidak tahu di mana orang itu dirawat. SM menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengingat-ingat soal kecelakaan tersebut lagi. Maka Kyuhyun juga tidak mengingatnya. Tapi, gadis yang di depannya ini.. membuatnya ingat kembali. Dan membuat rasa bersalah itu muncul lagi.

Tobe. continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Part 1- ( 2012/05/06/shes-my-girlfriend-part-1/)

Shin RinAh mencoba mencari tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun mendadak berubah raut wajahnya menjadi seperti ini. Tak suka. Bersalah. Takut. Itulah yang sangat jelas tergambar di wajah bulat putih Kyuhyun yang mulus. Kalau saja dirinya adalah hantu yang benar-benar hantu. Yang bisa melihat isi hati manusia hanya dengan melihatnya, mungkin RinAh akan segera mengetahui bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian, RinAh berpikir. Sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. _Aku akan mencari tahu apa penyebabnya dan akan kujahili dia. Haha. Lihat saja._

RinAh tertawa cekikikan. Membayangkan dirinya bisa menjahili Kyuhyun sepertinya merupakan sesuatu yang sangat mengasyikan. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menjahili seorang selebritis seperti Kyuhyun. Namun tawa itu segera terhapuskan dari wajah mungil RinAh ketika Kyuhyun langsung menatapnya tajam, sinis dan sangat menyebalkan.

"Yaa! Apa yang lucu?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin dan datar.

"Engga. Gak papa. Hanya saja, tadi untuk sesaat ekspresimu begitu menggelikan. Sungguh. Coba kalau ada paparazzi di sini. Mungkin fotomu akan menarik perhatian banyak orang."

"Cih. Heran deh ya, ada juga hantu yang jahil sepertimu." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, bermaksud untuk mengambil segelas air mineral dari lemari esnya.

"Dipikiranmu itu hantu terus ya? Aku bukan hantu. Aku ini cuma arwah. Kau tidak mengerti ya perbedaan antara hantu dengan arwah?" Tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun. Membuat RinAh dongkol atas sikap Kyuhyun.

Mau tak mau RinAh harus mengakui bahwa benar sekali ucapan banyak orang (ralat : fansnya Kyuhyun) tentang Kyuhyun. Kalau yah Kyuhyun itu tampan, tinggi, multi talent, jahil, sangat cuek dan dingin yang membuat banyak perempuan menyukainya. Tapi tidak untuk RinAh. Sungguh, RinAh mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun itu memang tinggi, cukup tampan dan multi talent tapi tidak dengan yang terakhir. Menurutnya, sikap itu adalah sikap yang sangat menyebalkan. Buktinya saja yang barusan.

RinAh berpikir sejenak. Daripada harus meladeni Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan, lebih baik ia pergi menjelajah Kota Seoul. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang bahkan belum ia kunjungi selama hidupnya. Menguping setiap pembicaraan orang-orang, menjahilinya dan kalau beruntung ia bisa menemukan selebritis (lagi) serta mendengar secara langsung keseharian tentang mereka.

"Eh, RinAh-ssi!" panggil Kyuhyun

"Apa?"

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seperti ini? Maksudku, barangkali kau kecelakaan terus koma atau yah kau sakit parah hingga mau meninggal tapi orangtuamu masih belum merelakanmu. Jadi arwahmu tertinggal di dunia ini, seperti yang di dalam drama-drama yang selama ini tayang mungkin?"

RinAh tersentak. Terkejut mendengar pertanyaan konyol Kyuhyun yang sangat tiba-tiba. Permasalahannya adalah RinAh tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Tidak tahu juga bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun meskipun ia sangat ingin. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun memang menyebalkan. Tapi Kyuhyun juga orang pertama yang.. peduli terhadapnya. Meski kadarnya sedikit. Dan bisa dibilang Kyuhyun juga teman pertamanya sejak ia menjadi seorang arwah yang luntang-lantung tidak jelas.

"Aku.. tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingat kenapa aku seperti ini. Kalaupun aku ingat, aku tentunya bisa dengan mudah menemukan tubuhku bukan?" RinAh mencoba tersenyum padahal ia tau ia tidak bisa tersenyum. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit kalau ingat hal ini. 6 bulan. 6 bulan ia mencari-cari tubuhnya tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia menemukannya. Bahkan di sudut terkecil Kota Seoul. RinAh kemudian melanjutkan, "mm, aku mau pergi dulu. Lama-lama bosan juga di sini. Apalagi bersama kau. Hahaha"

RinAh menghilang di balik pintu apartemen Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun seklai lagi percaya, bahwa RinAh memanglah seorang arwah.

Kyuhyun bersiap-siap untuk memasuki ke kantor SM Entertainment. Agensi hiburan yang selama kurang lebih 6 tahun menaunginya. Pada mulanya Kyuhyun sangat tidak tertarik untuk meenjadi seorang penyanyi, apalagi bergabung bersama Super Junior yang selama setahun setelah debutnya telah menorehkan banyak prestasi. Yang ia tahu, dulu ia sangat ingin menjadi dosen matematika. Namun begitu seseorang –salah satu dari pegawai SM Ent- menawarinya untuk menjadi salah satu trainee dari SM Entertainment, dan begitu ia bertanya pada orang tuanya mengenai tawaran ini. Kyuhyun langsung menyetujuinya. Langsung bersedia untuk menjadi traineenya dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah ia akan menjadi salah satu member Super Junior. Member ke 13. Benar-benar hal yang tidak pernah dipikirkannya selama hidupnya. Hal yang membuat semuanya berubah sekarang. Merubah impiannya dari dosen matematika menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal.

Jadi disinilah Kyuhyun. Berada tepat di depan gedung SM Entertainmet. Meskipun SMEnt adalah salah satu dari 3 besar agensi hiburan terbesar di Korea Selatan, dan namanya sudah membumbung tinggi karena telah berhasil memunculkan artis-artis papan nama, tapi sangat berbeda dengan keadaan gedungnya. Kalau kau pikir gedung SMEnt adalah gedung pencakar langit, mempunyai beberapa lantai dan luas wilayah yang besar, kenyataannya adalah gedung SMEnt hanya berukuran kecil, terdiri atas 2 lantai di atas permukaan tanah dan satu lantai di bawah permukaan tanah. Dan, bisa dibilang setiap grup penyanyi hanya mempunyai sebuah ruangan latihan yang tidak besar. Hanya cukup untuk latihan saja. Tapi harus diakui bahwa setiap grup mempunyai _dorm _yang sangat nyaman. Ruang kumpul untuk semua member. Dan karena Super Junior memiliki anggota yang paling banyak; yaitu 13 orang, jadilah Super Junior mempunyai dorm yang paling besar.

Kyuhyun memasuki kantor SMEnt, kemudian bertemu dengan salah satu anggota Girls' Generation; Seohyun. Kyuhyun melambai pada teman baiknya itu. Berbincang sebentar mengenai album terbaru Girls'Generation yang setelah 9 minggu keluar, masih menjadi urutan pertama Music Bank. Banyak yang bilang bahwa Kyuhyun dan Seohyun adalah sepasang kekasih, namun kenyataannya adalah tidak. Meskpiun Kyuhyun sangat berharap bisa benar-benar menjadi kekasih Seohyun. Tapi harapan selalu jauh dari kenyataan, seohyun sudah menaksir orang lain. Dari agensi lain juga.

Mereka berdua menaiki tangga, berjalan ke arah yang sama hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun harus berbelok ke kanan sedangkan seohyun berbelok ke kiri, ke dorm masing-masing.

"Annyeong Seohyun-ah." Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit kemudian melambai pada Seohyun."

"Ah, annyeong Kyuhyun-oppa. Eh, Oppa! Tadi Sungmin-oppa menanyakanmu. Oppa disuruh telpon balik katanya."

"Oh, oke. _Gomawoo_. (terima kasih; informal)" Seohyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

RinAh duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk. Memperhatikan perbincangan diantara anggota-anggota Super Junior yang sungguh mengocok perut. Pantas saja, ada Eunhyuk, Leeteuk dan juga Shindong di sana. Trio Super Junior yang merupakan _Teukigayo _ini acap kali membuat lelucon-lelucon yang sungguh lucu. Bahkan untuk arwah seperti RinAh juga.

RinAh masih tertawa ketika sebuah suara memecah tawa semua member Super Junior di dorm. Pintu terbuka dan terlihat.. Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan. Membuat RinAh dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terkejut. Membuat semua member Super Junior yang ada di sana heran melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Kau! Ngapain kau di sini?" teriak Kyuhyun pada RinAh yang segera disalah artikan oleh eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelah RinAh.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Apa maksudmu? Jelas saja aku di sini. Aku juga salah satu anggota Super Junior dan aku berhak untuk ada di sini. Ck." Tukas Eunhyuk sedikit sewot. RinAh segera saja tertawa puas mendengar hal itu, apalagi melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat merasa bersalah kepada Eunhyuk.

"Ah.. maksudku bukan kau hyeong, tapi yang di sebelahmu itu. Ta.. tapi. Sepertinya tadi aku hanya halusinasi saja. _Dwaesseo_, lupakan saja Hyeong. _Mianhae_." Kyuhyun berkata cuek, kemudian berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk dan semua member Suju menatapnya tidak percaya. Seolah berkata _Apa yang salah dengan anak ini. _

Kyuhyun menatap tajam RinAh ketika semua member Suju menertawakan Kyuhyun. Kalau saja tatapan Kyuhyun bisa diartikan, mungkin akan dijelaskan seperti ini : Puas sudah membuatku menjadi bahan tertawaan? Membuatku seolah menjadi orang gila? Membuatku terlihat aneh dan _compong_ sekali tadi? Awas saja kau. Akan ku balas!

RinAh balik menatap Kyuhyun, tidak takut dengan ancaman tatapannya itu ketika Kyuhyun benar-benar melaju ke arahnya dan ya ampun! Mendudukinya. Menduduki RinAh.

"Hai Hyeong!"sapa Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebarnya kepada Eunhyuk yang hanya menatap balik Kyuhyun heran.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Terus terang saja.. aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirimu. Tumben banget kamu bersikap aneh juga _senyum-senyum _ kayak gitu. Bukan kyuhyun yang kukenal."

"Yaa! Sudahlah, aku juga gak tau kenapa hari ini aku merasa aneh. Lupakan sajalah hyeong dan mari kita latihan. Sudah lama aku tidak latihan bersama kalian!"

Akhirnya mereka pun berlatih koreo untuk album repackage mereka yang rencananya akan keluar bulan depan. Sambil sesekali melihat ke seluruh ruangan, Kyuhyun mencari RinAh. Yang ternyata sudah menghilang. _Baguslah!_

Kyuhyun terus melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah rumah makan kecil yang terletak di dekat N Seoul Tower. Sebuah menara di kawasan Yongsan yang dimiliki oleh CJ Corporation dan telah banyak sekali menarik perhatian para turis mancanegara. Restoran itu kecil jika dibandingkan N Seoul Tower yang bisa dibilang wow, tapi makanan di restoran itu tak kalah enak dengan yang berada di restoran-restoran mewah di kawasan N Seoul Tower. Terutama _Ramyun_-nya! Makanan yang selama ini menjadi makanan favorit Kyuhyun jika sedang tidak ada makanan di rumahnya. Membayangkan bau semerbak mie Ramyun milik Hankyung _ahjussi _itu membuat perut Kyuhyun semakin berbunyi, meronta-ronta ingin segera diisi makanan.

Kyuhyun akhirnya tiba di depan restoran itu. Memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan masuk. Dilihatnya Hankyung ahjussi yang selama ini telah dikenalnya baik. Kyuhyun menuju ke sebuah bangku di sudut utara Restoran itu, berharap orang-orang tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena ia pasti yakin kalau-kalau ada saja seorang gadis atau siapapun mengetahui keberadaannya, akan langsung heboh. Seperti kejadian bulan lalu yang memaksanya untuk kabur secepat mungkin padahal perutnya sedang sangat lapar. Jadi ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi kali ini.

"ah, ahjussi." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah begitu Hankyung tiba di mejanya dan duduk di depannya.

"Pesan apa kali ini? Ramyun lagi?"

"Ne ahjussi. Porsi jumbo dan pedas! Haha, aku sangat lapar sekarang."

"Wooaa. Seperti habis mendaki gunung saja kau, nak! Aku heran padamu. Kau ini seorang selebriti terkenal tapi tidak menjaga makananmu. Tapi.. sebanyak apapun kau makan juga tetap saja tidak akan gemuk sepertiku." Sontak, tawa kecil pun meledak diantara keduanya.

"Baiklah. Ramyunmu akan jadi dalam waktu 10 menit! Kau tunggu saja ya!"

"Ne ahjussi! (Oke paman!)"

Kyuhyun mengacngkan jempolnya pada Hankyung kemudian melihat keluar jendela restoran yang terbuat dari kaca. Langit sore musim panas membuatnya bisa melihat jelas keadaan dan pemandangan di luar. Begitu juga dengan N seoul Tower yang tinggi terpampang jelas di seberang jalan. Terlihat juga banyak pasangan kekasih yang berada di bawah N seoul Tower. Mungkin sedang menaruh gembok cinta mereka yang katanya sangat mujarab lantaran banyak yang menulis di gembok cinta itu berbagai macam harapan mereka dan terbukti. Tapi itu tidak lantas membuat Kyuhyun percaya begitu saja. Dan mata Kyuhyun menangkap sesuatu. Suatu pandangan yang sangat tidak biasa. Yang membuatnya sampai memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan apakah yang dilihat matanya itu memang benar atau hanya halusinasi saja. Dan ia menangkapnya. Kyuhyun memastikan bahwa pemandangan itu benar. Sangat benar. Sedetik kemudian, raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah, menjadi sangat dingin.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya kencang menuju apartemen barunya. Pemandangan tadi.. benar-benar masih berbekas di benaknya dan membuat _mood_nya seketika itu juga rusak. Kyuhyun malah tidak sempat menghabiskan Ramyun nya dan memilih untuk pulang. Kemudian tidur. Menghilangkan semua penatnya hari ini. _Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus dia diantara sekian banyak orang?_ Pikir Kyuhyun sejak melihatnya. Pikirannya masih tidak bisa melepasnya.

Kyuhyun memasuki gedung apartemennya, berjalan cepat ke arah lift dan masuk. Menghindari orang-orang yang mungkin saja melihatnya dan melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tidak bagus. Bisa-bisa kalau sampai ada paparazzi di apartemennya akan ada berita heboh. Maklum saja, infotainment memang suka sekali mencari ini itu tentang selebriti. Beruntung juga karena selama perjalanan menuju kamar apartemennya ia tidak bertemu dengan siapapun.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya. Ia sangat ingin tidur saat ini. Melupakan semuanya. Menghapus kejadian tadi dari memorinya dan memperbaiki moodnya. _Semoga tidak ada RinAh di sana. _Baru saja ia berpikir seperti itu ketika ia masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat RinAh sedang ... menari? Bukan, bukan ralat. Dia tidak menari. Terlalu abstrak untuk disebut menari. Hanya saja, itu sangat lucu. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak sedang badmood, mungkin ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi tidak. Kyuhyun sama seali tidak tertawa. Tersenyum sedikit pun tidak. Sama sekali. Kyuhyun hanya berjalan masuk, melewati RinAh begitu saja, melepas sepatu dan jaketnya dan berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Membuat RinAh sontak terheran-heran akan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" panggil RinAh, tapi tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN-SSI!" ucap RinAh setengah teriak dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menengok ke balik bahunya dan merespon RinAh.

"Ck. Mwoya? (Apa sih?)" jawab Kyuhyun malas sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. RinAh melongo. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun bersikap benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Mau tidur? Ikutan ah~" balas RinAh cuek dan mengambil posisi tidur ersis di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Apa-apaan nih? Kau! Menyingkir dari ranjangku. Enak saja!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh RinAh. Tahu bahwa ia tidak mungkin bisa mendorong tubuh RinAh lantaran RinAh yang tembus pandang.

Namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun terpana. Melihat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Rinah terjatuh? Ia bisa menyentuh RinAh? Ya Tuhan, ini membuat Kyuhyun semakin gila saja. Sudah cukup ia melihat hal-hal menyebalkan hari ini. Dan sekarang? Bertambah satu lagi.

"Yaa! Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau? Bisa menyentuhku? Serius! kau bahkan bisa melempar aku dari ranjangmu. Wah ini bagus sekali!"

"Haha. Bagus ya? Menurutku ini petaka. Lagian kau bisa tidak sih jangan ganggu aku? Pergi sana. Ini apartemenku. Bukan apartemenmu lagi!"

"Ish. Galak banget. Ada apa sih emang? Patah hati ya?"

"Engga tuh. Kata siapa? Sok tau banget deh!"

"Keliatan tuh dari wajahmu."

"Huh. Dengar ya! Kau ini bukan peramal dan bukan siapa-siapa. Jadi jangan sok tahu deh. Aku lelah. Ingin tidur. Dan kalau kau haya ingin menggangguku. Lebih baik kau pergi jauh-jauh dari sini. Karena aku sedang tidak berminat meladenimu. Lagian kamu siapa sih? Gak lebih dari seorang asing, ralat: arwah lebih tepatnya yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Gak guna!"

RinAh hanya terdiam. Menatap sebal ke arah Kyuhyun. "kau tahu? Hari ini kau sukses menghancurkan moodku. Dari tadi pagi, sampai ke tempat SMEnt pula. Udah puas kan bikin aku seperti orang aneh tadi pagi di depan hyeong-hyeong ku?!" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat RinAh semakin terdiam. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tidak bisa membalas ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu benar. Ia memang jahil dan sekarang RinAh merasa bersalah kepada Kyuhyun. Tapi, apakah ia sebegitu menyebalkannya hingga membuat seorang Kyuhyun seperti ini? Sayangnya tidak ada yang tahu.

"Begitukah? _Geurasseo _(baiklah), aku akan pergi. Semoga moodmu cepat kembali seperti semula deh. Annyeong." Kemudian RinAh keluar menembus pintu apartemen Kyuhyun.

_Menyebalkan! _Umpat Kyuhyun.

RinAh menyusuri jalan setapak. Berpikir andai saja ia bisa terbang kemana pun ia mau. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Ia hanya bisa berjalan, menembus apapun yang ia mau tapi tidak bisa terbang. Aneh memang. Padahal RinAh sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk terbang. Mulai dari gaya yang paling umum yang sering ia lihat di TV sebelum-sebelumnya hingga gaya yang paling aneh yang benar-benar memalukan untuk dilihat. Hasilnya tetap sama. Ia tidak kunjung bisa terbang.

Setidaknya RinAh ingin sekali terbang saat ini, meluapkan rasa bosannya menjadi arwah yang tidak kunjung menemukan tubuhnya, ditambah lagi dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya yang sangat menyebalkan. Oke ralat, RinAh memang menyebalkan. Ia sendiri yang mengakuinya.

Tapi, apakah sebegitu menyebalkannya kah dia sampai Kyuhyun seperti itu? Masalahnya adalah, kalau Kyuhyun sampai marah padanya kayak tadi, itu berarti ada kemungkinan Kyuhyun tidak mau lagi mengenalnya. Dan itu artinya ia tidak bisa lagi mendapatkan satu-satunya bantuan dari seorang manusia (sungguhan) bukan? Hilang juga kesempatan dirinya untuk menemukan tubuhnya. Atau jangan-jangan tubuhnya malah sudah menjadi bangkai? _Ah, sialan._ Pikiran itu masih saja berkecamuk di dalam benak RinAh.

_Enggak. Gak mungkin. Kalau benar aku sudah meninggal, aku tidak mungkin ada di sini bukan? Jadi tidak mungkin tubuhku sudah menjadi bangkai. Ya ampun! Kenapa juga aku harus berpikiran seperti ini?_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam tapi langit belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kegelapan. Efek dari musim panas. Biasanya jam segini RinAh akan bersantai di apartemennya –yang sekarang menjadi apartemen Kyuhyun- tapi tidak lagi. Jadi sekarang ia hanya mengikuti ke mana kakinya melangkah tanpa pernah merasa lelah. RinAh mendengus pelan. Berpikir kenapa hari ini begitu membosankan? Tidak ada hal yag bisa membuatnya benar-benar senang. Dan semua ini gara-gara Kyuhyun! Kenapa Kyuhyun harus berkata seperti itu tadi? Membuat RinAh merasa sangat bersalah. Terutama dalam hal yang menguping kegiatan orang lain. Tapi sungguh, itu sangat mengasyikan meskipun RinAh sadar itu tidak baik.

RinAh mendengus pelan. Sebaiknya ia memang harus meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun. RinAh mendongak, menatap kembali keadaan sekitar. Menyadari bahwa sekarang ia berada di kawasan Seoul University. Jauh sekali dari kawasan apartemen Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ia kembali nantinya? Berjalan lagi? Sungguh membuat malas. Bukannya ia lelah atau apa (serius, mana ada arwah lelah bukan?) tapi, membayangkan ia akan berjalan luntang-lantung lagi itu sangat menyebalkan.

RinAh berbalik. Menjauhi gedung sekolah Universitas Seoul dan mendengus pelan. RinAh terus berjalan, melewati beberapa orang yang berjalan berlawanan dengannya sambil menunduk lesu sebelum akhirnya menyadari sebuah suara yang mengganggunya. Seolah suara itu memang ditujukan kepadanya. Saat itu juga ia menoleh.

RinAh mendapati seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, bersandar pada bangunan kecil bertuliskan SEOUL UNIVERSITY sedang menatap ke arahnya. Dan tersenyum! Ya ampun, kalau saja RinAh seorang pria, mungkin ia akan langsung jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Tapi, tunggu! Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa melihat RinAh, dirinya? Apakah ia seperti Kyuhyun yang bisa melihat? Atau jangan-jangan ia juga seorang arwah? Pikiran-pikiran itu segera saja sirna dari benak RinAh begitu gadis itu mengucapkan sesuatu,

"Halo." Sapa gadis itu begitu ia mendekati RinAh. RinAh hanya terdiam. Menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dan berusaha mengenali gadis itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang bisa ia ingat tentang gadis itu. Gadis itu kemudian tertawa sedikit dan tersenyum sambil melanjutkan, "Tentu saja kau tidak ingat aku. Kita belum pernah bertemu dan berkenalan sebelumnya." Membuat RinAh seketika itu juga melongo.

_Bagaimana gadis ini bisa membaca pikiranku?_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini RinAh-ssi?" gadis itu berkata lagi.

_Apa? Dia juga tahu namaku? Ah, jangan-jangan dia seorang hantu!_

"Jangan membuatku tertawa! Aku ini bukan hantu, enak saja. Serendah itu apa levelku!" dengus gadis cantik itu semakin membuat RinAh heran dengannya. RinAh memandangi gadis itu seksama.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat normal, sangat cantik, tidak menunjukkan keganjilan apapun dalam dirinya. Dengan tinggi sekitar 160cm dan rambut panjang diikat satu di belakang dengan sepatu boot bermerek yang dikenakannya dan rok mini sedikit diatas lutut serta blazer yang dipakainya. Ia terlihat sangat normal bukan? Bahkan nyaris seperti anak sekolah kalau saja ia melihat logo sekolah di blazernya dan gaya bicaranya tidak se-elegan itu.

"_Jwesong habnida _(maaf; formal), bagaimana kau mengetahui namaku?"

"Ah, iya! Aku lupa. Namaku.."ucap gadis itu bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan diri, "Sudahlah lupakan saja. Yang penting, sekarang kau ikut denganku! Ayo!" ucap gadis cantik itu mengajak RinAh untuk ikut dengannya.

"Sebentar, aku ikut denganmu? Untuk apa?" tanya RinAh heran. Gadis ini cantik, tapi kalau sok kenal seperti sekarang juga kan membuat dirinya merasa tidak enak dan yah, bisa dibilang sedikit merasa kesal.

"Tentu saja kau harus pulang! Kau tidak lelah apa luntang-lantung terus-terusan di sini? Di dunia ini" gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum hangat kepada RinAh, menghilangkan semua pemikiran buruk tentangnya yang baru saja RinAh lakukan.

Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah RinAh.

"Pulang? Itu artinya aku bisa menemukan tubuhku? Dan kembali hidup?!" RinAh kembali berantusias mendengar ucapan dari gadis itu. Tidak sabar untuk kembali ke tubuhnya dan melupakan segalanya Ia juga jadinya tidak perlu repot-repot meminta bantuan Kyuhyun bukan? Alih-alih RinAh harus merasa senang mendengar berita itu, sedetik kemudian ia terdiam, mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"Tidak. Kau akan pulang ke akhirat. Meninggalkan semua yang ada di sini."

"Hah?"


End file.
